The Real Series of Unfortunate Events
by blubelle
Summary: What if Kagome and Inuyasha got locked in the bathroom…all day. Rating for later Chapter. Inuyasha/Kagome. I don't own anything.
1. Headaches and Alone Time Almost

The Real Series of Unfortunate Events  
Ch.1 Headaches and Alone Time. Almost  
  
Hello everyone, note this is my first fic, that doesn't mean you have to go easy on me though, I can take it! Flames are accepted of course. Anyway here is the summary, what if Kagome and Inuyasha got locked in the bathroom.all day, will they confess their feelings? Maybe, well I kind of gave it away but maybe they don't!  
  
***Very Important*** Okay whatever knowledge of Kagome's bathroom any of you have. forget it. Okay, I have only seen bits and pieces of the anime therefore have seen little to none of the shrine. Therefore in my story you will imagine her bathroom as a more modern one, average sized it has a bath/shower with a curtain strung across it, also a sink with cupboards below it and a mirror in front of it. Thank you for your time, you may continue. -Kelly  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Inuyasha you silly bastard! Or the Series of Unfortunate Events, by: Lemony Snicket.  
Ch.1 Headaches and Alone Time. Almost  
  
A black-haired girl stepped off the bus after school. As she paced toward her home she felt the wind blow through her long strands of hair. She sighed a content sigh, thinking of everything that has happened and what must be done. She closed her eyes thinking back over the day. It all started when she woke up late, then she forgot all of her homework, next she failed a biology test, it seemed like one bad thing just led to another on this gloomy day. She began to feel a throbbing sensation in her head.  
  
'Not now please not now' Kagome thought as she ascended the shrine steps. She really didn't need a headache; on top of everything else she had a distinct feeling Inuyasha would be coming to retrieve her today. She had been in her time for a week. How she managed to squeeze so much time to herself she didn't know.  
  
Kagome walked into her kitchen, and watched her mom do the dishes. Sitting down at one of the kitchen table's chairs she let out another long sigh. At this her mother turned around and stared at her very stressed-out daughter. "Kagome I told you not to push yourself too hard" said her still very cheerful mother, even through her daughter's unwell state. She turned around and continued to work on the dishes she had neglected only a few seconds ago.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, an old friend of mine is in town, I am going to be visiting her today, I probably won't get back until late." Kagome's mother said finally abandoning the dishes.  
  
"Oh yeah, and also, Souta is at a friend's house he will be spending the night and grandpa is at a medicinal herbs convention he will be staying in a hotel since it will run late. Which leaves you here alone, try to relax and get some rest." Mrs. H. walked over and sat next to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, why don't you go take a bath then try and get some sleep. I need to go I'm already late." At that Kagome's mother kissed her forehead and headed out the door.  
  
Another sigh escaped Kagome's lips. Why her?  
Back in Feudal Japan, a certain white-haired hanyou began to grow restless. He leaned back in the tree smelling the air, trying to detect any indication that Kagome was back. Much to his dismay though, there was no sign of 'his' shard detector.  
  
"Feh, what could take her that long, she never said that she was going to be gone for such an extensive amount of time." Inuyasha mumbled to himself. At that he gracefully jumped from the tree he was currently in and headed for the well.  
  
Upon jumping in he could already make out the scent of Kagome. Oh, how he loved that scent, so tantalizing and pleasing and...  
  
Shaking himself out of his thoughts of Kagome he focused once again on the task at hand. He leapt into the tree next to Kagome's window and confidently jumped into her open window. Seeing that Kagome had not entered her room, he listened for the ever-quickening approaching footsteps. He walked over and plopped onto her very comfortable bed.  
Kagome walked into her room and strode directly for her dresser. Oblivious to everything around her, she dropped her bag and started to rummage through her clothing items for some pajamas to change into after her bath. Just as she was finishing with her dresser she heard something behind her. Fright growing inside her, reflexively she dropped the clothing. Slowly Kagome turned around as he heart began to race.  
Whooo! Ch. 1 complete of my first fic. I hope it's not to confusing, tell me if it is I'll rewrite it better, wait no never mind I won't. Anyways R&R, once again flames are okay by me. I know boring chapter but I swear it'll get better. I hope. Kelly signing off. Well.bye. -Kelly 


	2. Bad Decisions and the Washing Machine Re...

The Real Series Of Unfortunate Events  
  
Ch. 2 Bad Decisions and the Washing Machine Request Hey everyone, sorry the last Ch. was so short. I did all the indentions and new paragraphs for everyone that was talking but ff.net messed up the way I did it. I'm really mad. Anyway, sorry but this will be a short Ch. too, I have a lot of things to do and I'm still just getting into this story, it's a building process okay.  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own! Get off my back!  
  
Ch. 2 Bad Decisions and the Washing Machine Request  
  
Kagome turned around hoping it was her beloved cat. As soon as she was completely turned around she was confronted with two beautiful (in her opinion) golden eyes staring down at her. At the sight she stepped back tripping over her discarded pajamas and falling hard onto her butt.  
  
"Ow!" Kagome half yelled, starting to stand as she rubbed her backside.  
  
"Damn, stupid wench can't even walk without falling over!" Inuyasha stated bluntly while staring at the hurt girl.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm really not in the mood and currently not feeling well, you can wait for me but I'm going to take a bath and there is no guarantee how long it will take." Kagome said with a soft sigh that only Inuyasha could pick up.  
  
"Feh, just don't take your sweet time, we have things to do you know!" Inuyasha noted with anger, but decided not to push any farther. He could smell and hear her depression and the miserable look on her face didn't help his situation. At that he walked over and laid on her bed.  
  
Kagome walked into the bathroom, and closed the door putting her back against it. She closed her eyes as the pressure in her head began to resurface.  
  
'A bath is exactly what I need, and Inuyasha isn't talking me out of getting out any sooner than I want.' Kagome thought as she walked over and started her bath water. Afterward, she began to pull of her very dirty clothes.  
  
'How did my clothes get so dirty?' she questioned herself. She held up her shirt and tried remembering what had happened that day. She thought about every event that took place then she remembered.  
  
(Flashback Whoo!)  
  
After 3rd period History she walked out of the classroom, she felt like smacking herself in the face.  
  
'How could I forget it, I don't understand. I worked all night on that paper!' She thought as she headed towards gym class. When she arrived she noticed that everyone was heading outside toward the track. She joined her friends as they descended the outside stairs toward the bleachers. The whole period they received a long lecture from one of the P.E. coaches on the importance of participation and dressing-out in the gym uniform. Something she already did. After their pointless talk, her and her friends started walking back toward the locker room to prepare to leave. As they were making their journey back, she tripped and fell into a very muddy part of the field. She was face down in the mud. As she pulled herself off the mucky ground the bell rang. She looked up for her friends help but her they were no longer there.  
  
"Huh, they left me. ARGH!! Why me?" She yelled to herself, considering no one else was around. Then began to wipe herself off as she walked back up the stairs toward her next class.  
  
Kagome shuddered at the thought of her horrible day. Then realized the bathtub was still running and was almost full. She turned the knob stopping the flow of water. Returning to her clothes she pulled the rest of them off and threw them in a heap.  
  
'Mom is going to kill me if I don't wash these, this is the only school uniform I have left since all my other pairs got ruined in Inuyasha's time and since she refused to buy more.' She shook herself out of her thoughts remembering that her mom had taught Inuyasha how to work the washing machine last time he was there, deciding he needed some work ethic. Kagome headed back toward the bathroom door and poked her head out keeping the rest of her exposed body behind the door.  
  
"Um Inuyasha, do you think you could wash these for me?" Kagome said sweetly, hoping he would do this one thing for her, as she dangled her clothes out from behind the door.  
  
"What am I your slave?" He yelled back coldly.  
  
"No, but if you want to go shard hunting anytime." She was cut off when she felt Inuyasha jerk the clothing items out of her hand. A slight smile hit her lips as she walked toward the nice warm water. She sunk into it and closed her eyes at the relaxing feeling of the warm liquid encasing her body.  
  
"Ahh, bliss" she said quietly to herself.  
  
After doing his 'chore' he tromped back into Kagome's room and dropped himself onto Kagome's bed rather hard out of frustration.  
  
'First she's gone for way to long, then she makes him wait for her, again, then she makes him do her house work.' He thought coldly as his anger level started to rise. He was soon shifted from his thoughts by the smell of Kagome. 'Oh no, she's using that hair stuff. Ahh, it smells so good. She has no clue what she is doing to me. I need to smell her. Nay, I need her. ACK! What am I saying! She does smell good though.' He closed his eyes, losing himself in his thoughts of her.  
  
"AAAHHHHH!" Inuyasha was yanked from his thoughts by an ear splitting (literally) scream.  
  
Well, that's that, hopefully ff.net wont mess up the way I wrote it. Anyway I guess it wasn't that short but the next Ch. will be long, hopefully. Thanks for reading so far. All effort is appreciated. Well I'll see you when I see you. Until next time, this is Kelly signing off. Hehe, don't ya just love pointless rambling? -Kelly 


	3. The Good News and the Bad News

The Real Series of Unfortunate Events  
  
Ch.3 The Good News and the Bad News  
  
Heya, how's everyone doing? I'm back again. Thanks for all the reviews! Okay I'll try to make this one long, you know get a lot done in it. Hopefully you will all like it. Byez.  
  
Disclaimer: Definitely don't own or probably wouldn't be writing this!  
Ch. 3 The Good News and the Bad News  
  
At the sound of Kagome's scream, Inuyasha instinctively ran towards the door, his protective mode kicking in. Without hesitation he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. As the door slammed shut Inuyasha picked up a weird cracking noise, but was to preoccupied to investigate further, preparing to attack something that wasn't there.  
  
"What is it Kagome." Inuyasha said running up to be beside of her. As he ran towards the tub he quickly observed Kagome's soaking naked body, almost letting out a sigh. Said sigh didn't escape his lips due to the angry face he raised his eyes to look upon.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled before Inuyasha could take any more glimpses at her. She covered herself up as he started to tear his body from the ground.  
  
"Damn it I don't know why I bother, why did you scream wench?" Inuyasha half-yelled as he turned away from his bathing companion.  
  
"There was a spider in the corner of the tub, but it's gone now." Kagome noted as she began to relax once again in the warm water. She trusted Inuyasha not to turn around, and to just leave without looking back.  
  
Inuyasha headed towards the door, listening to every movement that took place from behind him, savoring the sound of the water hitting her body and the smell of the overpowering hair gels. Inuyasha groped the door handle, he turned it, then pulled. The door wouldn't budge. Starting to feel agitated he pulled harder, but not enough to break the door. The door still didn't move. He looked at it in amazement.  
  
'How could a stupid block of wood stay in place after that?' Inuyasha thought. He decided to try one more time but didn't want to pull to hard for fear he'd break Kagome's door and never get off the ground from all the sits. This time gripping with both hands, he pulled harder. Much to his dismay (and Kagome's) his fingers only managed to lock the door before he pulled the knob off. He starred at the unholy object still in his hands as a low growl escaped his lips.  
  
Kagome, in her own little world while she washed the rest of her body, didn't notice the scene that had just happened only a few feet away from her. She looked up when she heard a growl.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing? Why haven't you left? I'm not done yet." Said a very worn out and confused Kagome. 'Why was he growling I guess that's never good.' She sat there patiently still wondering what had happened.  
  
"Umm, Kagome, I have good news and bad news." Inuyasha said monotonously (AN: I love that word) still turned around facing the ominous door.  
  
"Okay, bad news first." She said as she began to cover herself up again, not knowing what he was going to do or say.  
  
"Well, I think there is something wrong with your door." He said as he held up the doorknob just above his shoulder.  
  
"Oh no, Inuyasha I don't know how to fix that! Okay, what is the good news?" She questioned hoping he knew a way out of their predicament.  
  
"Well the good news is that that is about it for the bad news." Lowering the knob from its current position he threw it onto the floor. He sat down doggy style in front of the door, starring at it menacingly like it was an evil creature about to strike.  
  
Kagome sighed (AN: Whoa there is a whole lot of sighing goin on, oh well sighing is cool) and pulled the curtain across the metal bar above the bathtub so that she could finish her bath.  
  
"Inuyasha, could you grab me a towel out from below the sink?" Kagome asked as she rinsed off her body one last time and drained her dirty water.  
Inuyasha obliged and carefully pulled open the cabinet doors not wanting another episode of broken doorknobs. He moved the things around searching every space available in the tiny area. Still sitting in front of the open cabinet he looked toward the shower curtain Kagome was conveniently behind.  
  
"Okay, good news or bad news?" He said again slightly sarcastically, still staring at the curtain as if it were Kagome.  
  
Kagome stood up as her bath water nearly gone. 'What now? I don't if I can handle anymore bad news.' She thought. She stuck her head out from behind the curtain to look at the person speaking to her.  
  
"Uh, I guess good news first." She locked eyes with him as he started to smile at her. Said smile made her shudder. 'What is going on is he toying with me? If he is he'll live to regret it.' She thought as she waited patiently for his reply.  
  
"Good news. good news. oh, well you have a lovely cabinet, uh, and it's roomy too." He said still smiling at her.  
  
"That's it? Okay, I know I'm going to regret this but what is the bad news?" She questioned starting to get annoyed by the hanyou.  
  
"Well, the bad news is that that is just about it for the good news, oh, and that there aren't any towels under here." Inuyasha noted starting to back away as he studied the look of rage on Kagome's face.  
  
"Stop messing with me, SIT!" She yelled angry at the fact that he 'might' have been toying with her and that he might be telling the truth. Either way she was furious.  
  
Inuyasha pulled himself out of the dents he made on the floor muttering many obscenities. He stomped over to Kagome and starred her right in the face.  
  
"I'm not lying there aren't any towels. Now, CALM DOWN BITCH! Inuyasha yelled not even blinking, as he looked her straight in the face. Once he was finished with his stare down he tromped over to the other side of the room and leaned into the corner.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha I should have believed you, hey, wait a minute! SIT!" She yelled when she realized what he had just said to her.  
  
"My name is K-A-G-O-M-E! I don't appreciate the names, thank you very much. She yelled starting feel better as she shouted back at him.  
  
"I don't have my old clothes or anything to change into. I'm guessing Sota took the last of the towels. What am I supposed to do?" She asked leaning against the now cold tile of her bathtub. She looked down waiting for a response, truly not liking her predicament.  
  
Getting off the floor he pulled off his outer robes and threw them over the top of the curtain hearing Kagome yelp in surprise.  
  
"Here take my robes, dress back there and you'll be fine." He stated proudly at his selflessness standing in front of the shower in his beige/white under robes.  
  
"Okay." She said thinking it was pretty smart for him to think of this in such a trivial time. After she finished putting on his clothes she pulled the curtain across exposing the hanyou sitting in the corner starring at her.  
  
"You should bath while were in here." She stated walking to the mirror beginning to ring out her hair.  
  
"Why what are you my wet nurse?" He asked bluntly.  
  
"No, but I can smell you from here and I don't have your nose."  
  
"Feh, let's get this over with." He said not wanting to push the stressed out teen. Walking toward the tub he pulled down one of the sleeves of his clothing and began to pull off the rest. Kagome realizing what he was doing hit him upside the head with the hairbrush she was using and pointed toward the shower. She turned around as he walked toward the shower. She began to brush her hair again as she mumbled something about, stupid hanyous and modesty.  
  
"Hey I heard that and I'm not stupid"  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha, just undress behind the curtain and take your bath." She said once again feeling the tinge of pain in her forehead. Inuyasha feh'd and went behind the curtain to prepare for his bath. He pulled off his under robes and flung them over the top of the shower curtain, once again aiming with his unique senses (well for the human world) and having his clothes land on Kagome.  
  
"Ack!" She screamed as she felt something land on top of the head she was currently brushing. Behind the curtain Inuyasha just smirked at his perfect hit. She just glared at the shower curtain and peeled his clothes off her head, then continued to brush her hair.  
  
"What's this, AHH?!" Inuyasha yelped backing toward the back of the tub.  
It's longer than my other Ch. but still prob. not as long as it could be, and hate to leave you like this, wait a minute no I don't. Bwhahahaha!! Anyway tomorrow is my first day of school (Just moved to PA) and I gots to go to bed early, *clears throat*, earlier. Well thanks again for reading and wish me good luck for tomorrow, hopefully I won't need it! Well. this is Kelly signing off. Bye. -Kelly 


	4. A Couple of Wardrobe Switches and the Gi...

The Real Series of Unfortunate Events  
Ch.4 A Couple of Wardrobe Changes and the Give In  
~~ Hya, it seems like whenever I want to update, ff.net is down, and I hate it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the last ch. hehe I did. Right now I'm secretly writing this because my parents have many times tried to ban me from ff.net, because I spend too much time on it. Ha, right! Anyway I hope you appreciate this and even if you don't I'm still enjoying it and that's all that matters. I know you all want longer but this is pretty much as long as this one is going to get. The way I've split them up is for good reason. wait no, no it's not. Wow, it seems like throughout this story I've added to my beautiful array of lies, one by one. Anyway enough rambling, please try and enjoy and R&R, any type of feedback is fine by me. So go ahead read on.  
  
~~ Disclaimer: Never have owned Inuyasha and never will own Inuyasha, except in my dreams!  
Ch.4 A Couple of Wardrobe Changes and the Give In  
Kagome heard the sound of Inuyasha's body hitting the other side of the tiled bathroom wall. Hearing the familiar sound of the water jetting out of the showerhead, she calmly walked over and smacked the metallic knob down.  
  
"It's just the shower Inuyasha, it won't hurt you." She stated walking back toward the mirror she was recently looking into.  
  
"Kagome you should have shown me this earlier!" He said while experimenting with the protuberance, pulling it up and down.  
  
"You can take a shower if you want to." She said with a hint of annoyance followed up with a slight sigh.  
  
"Really? Okay, so I just stand under it?"  
  
Taking notice of the clothes she was wearing she started to smooth them out and just replied, "yup".  
  
"Whew, Inuyasha when was the last time you washed these?" She questioned as he put his head out to see what she was referring to.  
  
"I don't know, why do you care wench?" He asked already knowing the answer. This brought a slight blush to his cheeks as he concealed his face once again behind the curtain, screening his scorching cheeks.  
  
"Well. they smell, it's almost unbearable even for me." She said moving her face as far from his clothing as possible.  
  
"Sorry, but we don't exactly have washing machines in my time." He said starting to get irritated. I mean it wasn't exactly easy for him to just stop and wash his clothes. He was responsible for so much, the shards, his friends, and most importantly Kagome. Washing his clothes were at the bottom of his to-do list.  
  
"What do you suppose we do about that? Damn, woman you're so picky." He snarled, not being able to contain his fury within himself any longer. Being trapped inside a tiny bathroom with a half-naked girl didn't help. Everyone was irritable.  
  
"Whatever, let's just wash them, because I'm not sitting in them all day, since mom and Sota won't be home till late, and your not breaking down my door!"  
  
"Feh, and how do you presume we wash them?" Asking his question again since Kagome obviously ignored him the first time.  
  
Pulling off his under robes she threw them over the shower curtain and into Inuyasha' s hands. She then grabbed his discarded under robes and threw them over as well, landing in his waiting hands, still not managing to catch Inuyasha by surprise.  
  
"Just use the soap on the side of the bathtub." She said knowing she didn't have to reprimand him about taking a peek, she trusted him. Walking over to the corner all she heard from the showering hanyou was some profanities under his breathe along with a lot of other words she didn't pick up on. She didn't need to know what they were to know they were aimed at her. She was to exhausted to say anything though, so she just sat in the corner hoping her mom would be home sooner than she said.  
  
Once Inuyasha had finished washing his under robes he rung them out and hung them over the cold metal curtain rod suspended above him. She looked up at the sudden intrusion in her thoughts. Brining her back to consciousness she realized for the first time that Inuyasha was naked only a few feet from her naked body. She stiffened at the thought. 'Why am I so worked up over this? I've seen him naked before.' She thought but knew deep down that this time was different. She began to blush but couldn't stop thinking about him.  
  
Inuyasha took this time to smell the shower. It reeked of Kagome, and he relished in it. He opened the caps of the bottles on the ledge. Smelling each one he closed his eyes imagining Kagome, then himself, and lastly of them together in their current state. He had to stop himself abruptly realizing that is youkai blood was rushing and was slowly trying to take over his body.  
  
He finished his shower and turned the water off as Kagome started to cover herself on the other side of the curtain. She trusted him but how much was enough, how far could she trust him. She listened as he rung his hair out, then did the same to his haori. She saw a hand go up and reach for his under robes. Inuyasha grasped the robes in his hand and heaved them out towards where he sensed Kagome. She looked up and caught the still damp bundle of clothing. She pulled them on noticing that the water had made it almost completely see-through. She looked away as she heard the familiar screech of the shower curtain being pulled across the rod.  
  
"Umm. Inuyasha there was a reason why I had your outer robes." She said covering herself up once again, blushing.  
  
"Fine, whatever. I don't understand what the big deal is I've seen you naked before, why is it any different now?" He asked knowing also that this time was different. He then pulled off the bright red robes and heaved them at Kagome, who could barely control herself from looking at his naked form.  
  
"Come on change." He said calmly, crossing his arms across his exposed muscular chest.  
  
"Hmm.nn.okay." She mumbled finally deciding to give in. As she leaned over to pick them up. She looked at him, taking in every curve and every muscle she could in the couple of seconds she had before he discovered what she was doing (which he did anyway).  
  
Turning to her side she ripped off the revealing clothing and tried to quickly put on his outer robes. Inuyasha watched the whole scene, not concerned about his intentions being seen. After she finished changing she looked up to see him starring at her. She blushed and handed him his other piece of clothing. She watched him change also, but out of the corner of her eye. Once he was changed she noticed how the damp outfit stuck to the curves of his body. She had to admit (to herself) that she was turned on.  
  
"Umm. how long do you think until these dry?" She said finally prying her eyes off of him.  
  
"Feh, I don't know!" He stated harsher than he had intended, but he couldn't blame himself. He was currently fighting a war against his own body. His youkai side was telling him to run over to her and take her right then, while his human side was keeping himself back not wanting to lose any chances he ever had with Kagome and not wanting to earn all the sits she could give him before the day broke. He did notice the way she looked at him though. The looks she gave him toyed with him and made him tingle. (AN: That was a horrible sentence!)  
  
Kagome walked over to the corner and sat in it looking down at the suddenly very interesting tile flooring. She looked up only when she felt Inuyasha's elbow hit hers as he sat down next to her.  
~~~ Okay, that's all I can write for today and I'll try to post the next ch. as soon as possible. So far I've been able to write a ch. per day, so hopefully I'll keep that up. Well the next chapter is when you get to the real pg-13 part, but it won't be that bad. So I hope you are all enjoying this and keep reviewing. I appreciate anything you have to say. Okay, bye bye. Please R&R, I live off of reviews good or bad. The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to go on. I'm actually kind of disappointed at the number I have, I mean I guess It's good for me because I've got nothing to go by but come on people tell me what you think, let it all out, I can take it good or bad! Well. this is Kelly signing off! -Me 


	5. More Bathroom Fun! Part 1

~~The Real Series of Unfortunate Events  
  
~~Ch. 5 More Bathroom Fun!  
  
~~Well I'm back. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys do make me want to continue and update sooner. Well, I just finished my first week of school, not bad, not bad. Well it's school how 'good' can it be? Anyway this is when it gets more into the pg-13, but I wouldn't dare turn it into a lemon (sorry to all those lemon lovers), although it will get 'romantic' I guess you can say. Well. here you go!  
  
~~Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!  
~~Ch. 5 More Bathroom Fun!  
  
Inuyasha leaned back against the wall facing forward next to Kagome who also faced toward the shower. She glanced over at him, catching something out of the corner of her eye. She looked up at the distraction. She saw it, it was Inuyasha's ears, twitching with her every movement. She leaned against him, prying her eyes off the ears she loved so much as she looked down at Inuyasha, who had his eyes closed in concentration.  
  
He was at war with himself again, her soaked body was leaning against him. He couldn't even look at her out of fear of what his youkai side might do. So he sat there next to Kagome with his eyes closed trying to think of other things. 'I don't know how much longer I can last, her mom better get home soon, but as long as she's not I have to do everything I can to control myself.' He thought still not opening his tightly closed eyes.  
  
Kagome sat staring at him in confusion. She watched as his eyelids closed over his eyes tightly then relaxed, then they would clench together again. 'What's happening, he seems so troubled, I have to do something.' She thought as she tried to think of something to calm him, she didn't want him to be like this the whole time she was stuck in the bathroom with him, in fact she wasn't sure how she wanted him to act while they were stuck there. Turning her attention back to his ever-twitching ears she leaned up and scratched one of them. She looked down at his now relaxed face but his eyes were still closed. Although, this time it wasn't out of anger or frustration, instead it was a look of sheer happiness and pleasure. She continued to scratch as she heard a low purr/growl. (AN: whatever it is, no words can describe it. Forget about describing it, I want to hear it!) At this she began to giggle.  
  
"What is it wench?" Inuyasha said annoyed, with his eyes still closed in contentment. He wasn't going to admit he liked it but he wasn't going to stop her either, and why was she laughing? His thoughts were swept away at the sound of her soothing voice.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just love your ears, and I know you like this."  
  
"Do not." He said calmly for the first time. He was enjoying it too much to yell at her.  
  
"Yeah, right!" She said as she started to scratch his other ear. She looked at his face as he leaned into her scratching. She repositioned herself so she could scratch harder and with both hands. She scratched both appendages as she noticed a smile across his blissful face.  
  
"See told you, you are enjoying this. No use hiding it." She stated still not taking away from her work. As much as he couldn't hide the way he was feeling she couldn't either. She was probably liking this as much as he was. She loved being so close to him and making him smile like that.  
  
"Feh, whatever. What do 'you' know?" He said finally opening his eyes and poking Kagome in the stomach at the word 'you'. He was so surprised by his last action he didn't notice Kagome's short laugh. He looked over, realization kicking in. That patented smirk spread across his lips as he glanced over at Kagome, who had fear in her eyes and began to back up, grasping what his actions were going to be. He slowly crawled over to her and started to tickle her.  
  
'This is what you get for all of those sits, now I know your weakness, well at least one of them.' He thought as he began to tickle her harder. She rolled over and laughed as she tried to pull his hands off her, but he was to strong for her, she was forced to forfeit into the tickling. She rolled back and forth trying to get out of his grip, but once again to no avail.  
  
He tickled her sides more fiercely as she giggled and struggled harder. Then he realized, she had something over him, the word of subterfuge. 'She must not have been able to say it, through her short breaths, but I know she'll find a way and I'll end up face first in the tile.' He thought. He tried to think of a way to prevent this, then it clicked.  
  
(AN: I could be mean and end it here, but I'm not therefore.continue)  
She struggled harder trying to say the word, but she only had enough strength to breath. Just as she had built up enough strength to end the little tickling fit she felt him get on top of her. 'Oh damn it what am I supposed to do now?' She thought as his new position gave him better access to all her more ticklish spots.  
  
"Stop! St-op!" She choked out. Tears from all the laughing began to spill from her tightly closed eyes. "Or I'll SIT you so fast." Just then she felt his body come crashing down on her. After a couple of very long seconds she opened her eyes and realized his head was right next to hers and his body was not completely on top of hers. 'I guess that's why it didn't hurt. He must have tried to slide my body away before he hit the ground. Stupid! I'm so stupid, why did I say that?' She looked over at him still face-faulted, then her gaze hit her feet which were still under him and really hurt.  
  
"Ow, Inuyasha that really hurt." She said, trying to get him to get off her feet.  
  
"Well that's what I feel every time you sit me, plus only your legs got the blow, imagine your whole body!" He said trying to get himself up. Through his attempts to pull himself from the ground he absent-mindedly stretched one arm over Kagome's body positioning it over her left shoulder. He then continued to get up and lifted himself up with his other arm, which was conveniently located above her other shoulder. Finally getting up he realized his situation; he was currently on top of a wide-eyed Kagome.  
  
"I'm. sorry, Inu.yasha." She struggled to get out as his gazed pierced hers. Dazed, she looked longingly into his beautiful gold eyes, not really noticing their current predicament. She decided to break the eerie silence by completing her sentence. "Uh Inuyasha, I didn't." She was cut off as he put his lips to hers. She kissed him back while putting her hands into his silver hair, but broke off before he could taste her further.  
  
(I could also end this little story here, but you guys say you want longer so, I guess I won't torture you.yet!)  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked disappointed at the rejection. Opening his eyes he saw Kagome starring at him, her fingers over her lips. He averted his gaze toward her full lips wanting to taste them again. Her smell was overpowering him, he had to kiss her again, but stopped himself from doing so as he thought about Kagome's last reaction. Once again he was torn from his thoughts from Kagome's flowing voice.  
  
"It's just that I've never been kissed before." She stated shyly, equally wanting to feel the kiss again.  
  
"Oh, that's all?" He said leaning down and placing his lips on hers. He felt her relax under him as she snuggled into him, playing with his hair. He deepened the kiss and begged access into her mouth. After gaining entrance he explored all cavities of it until he felt and heard Kagome's heart begin to beat faster and more rapidly, (if that was possible) he then realized she was running out of breath. He reluctantly pulled away. He looked at the heavily breathing form underneath him and smiled at her.  
  
Kagome, panting, looked up at him and smiled back. 'He has good stamina, it's not fair.' She thought as she felt the heat of his body lessen.  
  
'I know Kagome doesn't want to be my mate, why chance things. She'll only 'sit' me if I find I can't control myself.' He thought as he started to get off of her. He stopped as he felt her arms grasp his shoulders pulling him back down. In doing so, Kagome noticed that his under robes slid down to his waist revealing his toned chest and stomach. (This one is for whoobonhooaglo). Kagome starred at his muscular front, and began to trace them without thinking. Noticing this, she blushed realizing that everything came so natural with Inuyasha, if it were any other guy should would have tensed up and started stuttering, but not with Inuyasha. 'Oh my, is this love? Man, I do, I do love him!' She screamed inside of her. Out of the sudden she heard that oh-so loveable purr/growl from Inuyasha followed by a slight moan. She giggled at this, once again equally enjoying what she was doing.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her hand and put his chest to hers. Slowly inching his face towards hers. Their lips met once again, he savored the kiss and soon felt Kagome reach up and begin to rub his ears. He began to kiss down her neck and up her jaw-line. He struggled to ignore his youkai side as he nibbled on her ear, being careful not to tear her flesh. He broke away and starred into her eyes.  
  
"Kagome, I love you." He stated out of the blue.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha I love you too. You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." She said smiling at him. He returned the smile, still starring into her eyes. He looked down at their current very compromising position, before brushing it away and kissing her again. Soon he had only kissed her briefly before he pulled away again and looked at her  
  
"Um, Kagome, will you be my mate?" He asked closing his eyes out of fear of what she would say.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha, I would love to." She said experiencing a happiness that made her feel like nothing else was happening in the world. She felt a world were it only consisted of Inuyasha and her. She knew that she had always wanted this, that she had been waiting her whole life for this moment.  
  
He smiled before kissing down her neck again and finally giving into his youkai side.  
~~Okay, it's me, and if anyone hasn't picked up on it they did have sex. You know just in case. Gots to clear that up before I go on. I thought I said it well, very subtle. Well you guys asked for it and I'm doing everything I can to churn these babies out (Chapters that is). Anyway hope you enjoyed it, and expect another Ch. tomorrow! Okay, Kelly signing out! -Kelly 


	6. More Bathroom Fun! Part 2

~The Real Series of Unfortunate Events  
~Ch. 6 More Bathroom Fun Part 2  
~~I'm so sorry to all of my avid readers. I know I said I would get this out sooner and I'm sorry that I was not able to. Hey moving is tough, I've had a lot to do, and I apologize for going back on my word. Anyway it's here now and thanks to all of those who have reviewed and even to those who have just been reading it. All effort is appreciated. Well, I don't think it will be much longer but here you go till then.  
  
~~Disclaimer: Owner Inuyasha am not! Yep you heard me now scatter!  
~Ch. 6 More Bathroom Fun Part 2  
  
Kagome breathed in deeply, enjoying the air she was deprived of only minutes before. She looked over at the person in her arms.  
  
'Inuyasha looks so happy.' She thought while stringing her fingers through the silver hair draped over her body. She watched as his content smile only turned into a wider grin of utmost joy. She smiled as well, not able to contain her ever-cheerful attitude that she always carried with her. Kagome noticed his eyes had still not opened, but knew he wasn't asleep. At this time she took in his handsome features and the smooth rise and fall of his chest.  
  
'He does have good stamina.' She thought happily before snuggling into his tight embrace and blissfully falling asleep.  
  
Now it was Inuyasha's turn to look at 'his' mate and all she had to offer. He opened his eyes as he felt her minimize the amount of space between them. He looked down, seeing mostly her silky raven hair. He always loved Kagome's hair, so soft, so light and smooth. He's always loved the feel of her hair. He twirled a strand around his finger before leaning down and kissing the top of her head. Pulling back and leaning against the wall he smiled at the thought that she was his.  
  
They sat like that for 30 minutes, Kagome sleeping peacefully and Inuyasha watching her sleep peacefully. Finally Kagome stirred, and awoke to the warmth Inuyasha's body radiated. Everything felt so perfect to her.  
  
"What time is it?" She whispered to herself, knowing Inuyasha heard her but not expecting him to answer. She looked over at the old fashioned clock on the opposite wall. 6 o'clock.  
  
'Okay, we have about 2 more hours until mom gets home.' She was grateful there was a clock in the bathroom; she didn't want to be caught off guard by her mother, especially in their very compromising position. She looked over at Inuyasha's discarded clothes and exhaled a sigh of happiness.  
  
Kagome stood up and headed toward the clothing lying on the floor. She saw Inuyasha twist and turn from the lack of warmth the absence of her body bestowed on him.  
  
Failing miserably in his search for newfound warmth, he gave up. Sitting up he stretched and turned his attention toward Kagome. Looking up at her face he smiled and received a smile in return from the upright girl.  
"Inuyasha, I think my mom will be home in about 2 hours. I guess it's not to much longer." She said returning to what she had originally set out to do. She grabbed his clothes and started to fold them and set them next to the sink.  
  
"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked still sitting on the tiled floor of the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, come on we're in a bathroom. We're taking a shower of course." She said like it was the most obvious thing she's ever said.  
  
Inuyasha smirked as he finally stood from his spot and walked toward Kagome, who was getting the water ready. She loved that smirk, and she knew why he had. She didn't care what his intentions were anymore though, he was her mate. Although, in Kagome's mind she wanted to take the shower for other reasons, first, she was sweaty, and second, her bathroom floor wasn't exactly the cleanest, but that's what she gets for being away for so long and letting Sota take control of it's sanitation.  
  
Before Kagome stepped into the hot water she began to think. 'What would Sango say, or Miroku if he found out?' She thought about how she would tell Sango about the whole incident. She had to tell her, she would be suspicious and she is her best friend. After she concluded that issue another came hurling into her mind. 'What about Kikyo?' Her mind was racing. 'Did he still love her, even though he vowed his love to me?' She thought, trying hard to conceal her painful thoughts from showing on her face. She was not successful though as they both stepped behind the curtain into the calming water.  
  
Inuyasha noticed that she was deep in thought. Taking action he embraced her trying to make her at least smile for him. He was not successful either though as Kagome's face never faltered or stopped looking at the ground. Realizing his last attempt hadn't work he tilted her head up and gently kissed her, she only kissed back slightly, still lost in her thoughts. He frowned but never took his eyes off of her troubled face.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked truly concerned. He watched as his words hit her, she looked up and starred into his eyes.  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just thinking." She stated giving him a smile as proof. She finally pushed aside her thoughts and abandoned the notion that he could love anyone but her; he had even proven his love for her. She now knew he could never love Kikyo again. Still smiling, and feeling much better now that the animosity inside of her had subsided, she felt him pull her into his chest once again in an act of condolence.  
  
Feeling spontaneously happier she leaned in and kissed him, quickly deepening the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling away Inuyasha smiled and hugged her again. (AN: Whoa, fluffy, Yes?). He dug his face into her thick hair, enjoying the smell and the feel of his love's long locks.  
  
"Inuyasha, can I wash your hair?" She said almost annoyingly bubbly as the idea shot into her mind.  
"Huh? Uh, sure I guess. but only if I can wash yours." He stated proudly putting his nose in the air. Truly, he just wanted to touch her hair again, and what better excuse than for a fair exchange in work.  
  
"Yeah, okay you go first, hand me those two bottles over there!" She said hurrying him along. She silently washed his hair, occasionally scratching his ears, earning the sound of his low purr/growl.  
  
Inuyasha reveled in the feel of her touch, but once again he heard that oh-so-familiar voice in the back of his head. It was his youkai senses reacting to Kagome again.  
  
'Not now, why can't I just relax and enjoy this the way I want to? Well, how Kagome wants to.' He thought, straining to build a barrier to stop the incessant screams inside him. Barely containing himself anymore he had to do something. Feeling Kagome finish rinse out the green stuff he saw one of her hands stray toward his ears. Whipping around he grabbed the guilty hand and looked straight into the face of a very shocked Kagome.  
  
"Um. your turn." He said quickly, trying to negate his last action. Stunned Kagome handed him the bottles of hair solution and quickly brushed off what had just happened. She turned around, running her fingers through her hair a few times before giving him access to her mane of hair. Following her example he used the clear liquid first, scratching her scalp instead of in his instance his ears. They remained quiet the rest of the shower, just savoring their moments together and how close they were.  
  
Inuyasha finished washing her hair and had even brushed through it gently with his fingers, refusing to let the brush do the job when he had perfectly good nails. They stepped out of the shower and dried off slightly with Inuyasha's robes before putting them on.  
  
Inuyasha made his way back to the corner they had grown accustomed to and sat down. Kagome soon followed and was pulled onto his lap before she could even sit down completely. Kagome glanced at the clock as he pulled her closer to him. It was 6:38; they still had a while until her mom came home. At the thought of another hour in the tiny bathroom she felt the wall come sliding in towards her, she was beginning to feel very claustrophobic. At this sudden feeling she put her face into her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said, noticing her uneasiness. "This is all my fault."  
  
"No it's not. well yeah maybe it is, but I don't care, I'm happy." She said as her condition subsided and her face was painted with that same cheerful smile Inuyasha had grown accustomed to and always loved.  
  
"You look tired Kagome, you should rest." He said with the utmost concern in his voice.  
  
"Yeah you're right, hey you don't look so awake yourself." Kagome said, snuggling into him and digging her face into his neck in an attempt to get comfortable. She soon found just that. Inuyasha stayed awake until she quickly faded into a deep sleep. Once her breathing had straightened out and was now even inhales and exhales he soon fell to sleep also.  
  
30 minutes later Inuyasha woke up sensing and smelling something different in the air. Just as he realized who it was Inuyasha heard a faint knock on the accursed wooded door.  
  
"Kagome, you still in there? What's going on?"  
~~Whew, I am evil. You may call me, 'the reincarnation of the devil's unknown daughter named Lucy! (Haha LeeAnne). Bwhahaha! Oh well it's pretty late anyway, well not really that's just a pitiful attempt to stop all the angry reviewers and their never-ending supply of assorted throwing fruits. I hope you enjoyed it and I swear I will try very hard to get another chapter up tomorrow/today (it's about 12 right now), because I'm leaving on Thursday and I won't be back for a couple of days. Well.bye, Kelly signing off.  
  
-Kelly 


	7. The Revelation and the Monk's Still Got ...

The Real Series of Unfortunate Events  
  
Ch. 7 The Revelation and the Monk's Still Got It  
  
~~Hey it's me, back from my vacation. Well you finally get to the part where her mom comes home. Weee, fun! Well this will probably only have one or two more chapters to it, but I think I'm going to write a sequel, I guess like a continuing. Or I might not and just keep it going on this one; you know rack up the reviews. Anyway I hope you enjoy this, I haven't been too happy with the last couple of chapters. Oh well.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't even own the computer I'm using, none the less Inuyasha! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 7 The Revelation and the Monk's Still Got It  
  
Realizing their situation, Inuyasha nudged Kagome so she could answer her mother. Kagome, who was currently asleep on Inuyasha's lap, lifted her head off his shoulder as she felt the incessant tapping from Inuyasha.  
  
"Huh. Uhh. Oh, mom, the door, it's stuck." Kagome said finally waking up and realizing what was going on outside her and Inuyasha's little world.  
  
"Do you think she will be able to help us?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, trying to conceal his voice.  
  
"Oh, is Inuyasha in there too Kagome?" Said Mrs. Higurashi before Kagome could answer him.  
  
"Yes, he's here and we've been stuck in here all day." Kagome answered as she averted her gaze from Inuyasha to the wretched door.  
  
"Oh, have fun?" Mrs. H. said sarcastically, implying that something happened. (AN: Which it did, moms seem to know everything, well this one does.)  
  
"Mom!" Moaned Kagome, knowing what her mom was thinking.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, is there a way out?" Inuyasha said trying to stop the bickering between the mother and daughter. Inuyasha and Kagome stayed in the same position though, both very content where they were.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I didn't think this door did this anymore. Well, at least not since I was young." Mrs. H. said as she began to twist and turn the one-sided doorknob. A little bit of twisting, turning, and pushing and the door swung open, revealing Inuyasha and Kagome sitting together. Mrs. H. gazed at the current situation, Kagome, sitting on top of Inuyasha, in his clothes. A smile played on her lips.  
  
"Figures." She said as her lips formed a smug smirk.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome's jaws dropped simultaneously as her mother left the bathroom. The two were dumbstruck and couldn't move.  
  
The two walked out of the bathroom, reveling in the fresh air. Kagome walked over and picked up her discarded pajamas. She began to get dressed, no longer caring that Inuyasha was in the room. She realized how much she had changed over the past few hours. 'It's so strange how so much can happen to a person in such a small amount of time.' She thought as she threw Inuyasha his outer robes. He put them next to the bed and went back to his laying position on Kagome's very comfortable bed.  
  
"It's to late to go back now, let's stay here tonight and leave in the morning." Kagome said, walking over to her bed and lying next to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his approval and closed his eyes as Kagome rested her head on his chest. He felt a surge of happiness flow over him as he felt Kagome's every move, before she quickly fell asleep. Knowing that Kagome was definitely asleep he leaned closer to her.  
  
"Kagome, I will always love you." Inuyasha whispered into her ear softly, so that she wouldn't wake up.  
  
"Mmmm, and I you." Kagome said back still in her dream state. Inuyasha looked down at her wide-eyed, but brushed it away and smiled. He shifted and put his arms around her pulling her closer to him. He stroked her hair and watched her all night. Nothing was going to take him away from his Kagome!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome opened one eye. She lifted her head and looked up to a bright- eyed Inuyasha. She smiled and began to get up.  
  
"Good morning." She stated as she stretched. She gave him a peck on the lips and walked over to her dresser to pack. Inuyasha sat up and put on the clothes Kagome had thown him. Afterward made his way toward the door.  
  
"Meet you down stairs." He said as he left the room.  
  
After finishing with her packing she grabbed the oversized backpack and trudged down the stairs. When she got there, she was greeted by her mother, who shoved a plate full of food at her.  
  
"Eat!" She said, handing the plate to her daughter. She then made her way back to the dishes.  
  
Kagome sat next to Inuyasha who also had a plate full of food. After eating her food she stood up and handed her mom the plates. She then began to pack the food she would be needing, namely ramen.  
  
"Don't stay long, because as soon as you get back your going to the doctor." Mrs. H. said, not taking away from her dish scrubbing.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome said, as a hand encased hers pulling her out the door and ending her questioning.  
  
"Come on it's shard huntin' time." Inuyasha stated determinedly, while making his way for the well house. Before entering he pulled her into a kiss. They stayed like that for a long time until finally they broke away from each other.  
  
"Wow, what was that for?"  
  
"Can't I kiss you without being interrogated?" He asked before tugging on her hand and jumping into the well. Jumping out the other side, he wrapped his arm around her waist and jumped out of the well. Landing softly on the other side she grasped his arm as they made their way toward Kaede's hut. Kagome let go of Inuyasha's arm as a ball of fur sprang at her chest.  
  
"Watch where you're jumping." Inuyasha said under his breath as he plucked Shippo from Kagome's arms, and made contact, fist to head.  
  
"Inuyasha, stop being so protective it's just Shippo, plus that was mean." She said as she gathered the heap known as Shippo back into her arms. Hearing all the commotion, Miroku and Sango walked out of the hut and walked toward the other three.  
  
"I'm so glad you are back!" Sango said, glaring at Miroku, then looking back at the rest of her companions with a smile.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Miroku questioned, lifting one eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"Nowhere, there was a little incident back in my time, but everything is okay now." She said, winking at Sango while holding back a steaming Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku stared at the two girls, totally picking up on the subtle hints they threw at each other, not to mention the wink. He had to get to the bottom of this.  
  
"I was just about to go to the hot springs, would you like to join me Kagome?" Sango asked, as she began to walk in the direction of the hot springs.  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
The two girls, walked side by side holding their toiletries, as they headed toward the hot springs. The three guys headed back into the hut, which was currently empty due to some illness that was plaguing a nearby town. Therefore, Kaede was absent.  
  
"So, what did happen between you and Lady Kagome?" The monk asked, keeping his eyes locked on the fire so that Inuyasha couldn't see his expression. Getting beaten into a bloody pulp was the last thing he needed, plus he had been going through 'that' ever since, well since Sango joined the group. He didn't need it from Inuyasha too.  
  
"Nothing. Just drop it, okay." Inuyasha said from his spot in the corner.  
  
"You see, there is no sense in hiding it, I know something happened. I will find out sooner or later. Let's just cut to the chase and have you tell me your story. Who knows what Kagome's side of the story is like." He said knowing that he was going to get him his story. 'I still got it!' He thought, resting his arms behind his neck in a proud manner.  
  
"Fine, if I tell you will you shut up?" Inuyasha asked indignantly.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Inuyasha faced toward Miroku and began to retell that day's events, leaving out some of the more personal parts that Miroku filled in for himself. Shippo began to listen to the story but soon got bored and curled up in the corner with Kirara and fell asleep.  
  
~~At the hot springs~~  
  
"Yeah, so my mom fixes the door and walks in on us!" Kagome said trying to wrap up her story. Sango sat there listening intently.  
  
"So what did she say?"  
  
"She said Figures!" Kagome said beginning to laugh. Sango soon joined in the laughing.  
  
"Wow, that's great Kagome, you have all the luck. While you were off with Inuyasha having 'fun', I had to stay here with the lecher." Said Sango with a sigh.  
  
"It wasn't that bad was it, I mean I always leave, why was it so bad this time?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"I don't know maybe because Inuyasha was gone too, and I guess it wasn't terrible, but it was hard to take a bath. Plus, I wouldn't ever admit this to him, but I'm starting to kinda like it, it's more fun than gross and annoying now. I mean don't get me wrong it is annoying at times but other times."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I've never received attention from a man before." Said Sango as she began to blush. She looked down into the rippling water, looking at her reflection.  
  
"Well, do you have feelings for him?" Kagome asked excitedly, trying to look Sango in the face.  
  
"Well, yeah. I guess." Said Sango looking Kagome straight in the eyes.  
  
~~Back at the Camp~~  
  
"Well, are you happy now?" Asked an irritated Inuyasha.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
They looked up to see the girls walk into the hut. Everyone stared at each other, an awkward feeling settling in everyone. They stayed like for what seemed like minutes, but was actually only a few seconds.  
  
"Dinner anyone?" Kagome asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes!" Replied everyone in unison. Kagome began to dig through her backpack for the ramen she had packed. Kagome cooked the food as she looked around at everyone in the room. Everyone was just lounging around, except Miroku who was getting a beating for his actions. Kagome smiled at Sango who quickly returned it.  
  
After everyone had eaten, one by one they slowly drifted off to sleep, until Inuyasha and Kagome were the only two awake.  
  
"You should get to sleep, were setting out again in the morning." Inuyasha said as he moved over to sit next to Kagome.  
  
"I know, I just can't, I'm restless."  
  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked concern filling his voice. He put his arms around Kagome who was sitting against the wall. Kagome leaned her head against him, quickly falling asleep. After Inuyasha realized that Kagome was asleep and safe in his arms he too was engulfed in slumber.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Well, that was my longest chapter yet. I hope you are all happy. Anyway, I hope you liked it. R&R, whoa I haven't said that since like the 1st chapter. Anyway, I appreciate anything you have to say to me. Well, I'll see you when I see you. Kelly signing off! Bye.  
  
-Kelly 


	8. Realizations and the New Current

~~The Real Series of Unfortunate Events  
  
~~Ch. 8 Realizations and the New Current  
  
Well, this will be a very short chapter, so I'm just warning you. Well, this one will probably wrap it all up. I'm still debating the sequel, I have something planned I just need to know if it will be worth it or not. *Coughs* hint, hint. Sorry, anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this fic. Thanks for reading it and tell me your final thoughts. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: As I've said throughout the whole fic, I simply don't own Inuyasha! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Ch. 8 Realizations and the New Current  
~A week later~  
  
It has been long since they have seen Kaede's village. They were once again on the road for more fragments of the Sacred Jewel. Surprisingly, it had been a week since they left and Kagome hadn't gone home at all.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm tired! It looks like there is an abandoned hut up the road, let's stop for the night." Said a very worn out Kagome. She looked down at her feet expecting him to lash out at her and scream profanities, but it never came.  
  
"Feh, whatever."  
  
Kagome looked up surprised, but didn't push her luck as she and the others continued to walk on toward the dilapidated hut. Kagome was right. It was an old musty run down farmhouse that looked suitable for maybe two people at the most. The inside was dusty and held only one twin sized straw mattress in the corner. There was no evidence of anyone living there. In fact it looked like no one had ever lived there.  
  
Everyone settled down and began to get ready for bed after a light dinner consisting of granola bars, raisins, and some hot juice boxes. Looking into her yellow backpack Kagome noticed that they were nearly out of food. She sighed and closed her backpack, also beginning to get settled in for bed.  
  
Slowly everyone drifted off to sleep, Kagome being one of the first to slip into unconsciousness and of course Inuyasha being one of the last.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Half-way through the night~  
  
"Holy shit!" Kagome half-yelled as she sprang out of her sleeping bag. It was almost early morning and she felt sick. Her sudden outburst woke up Inuyasha just in time to see his mate run out the door of the shabby hut.  
  
Kagome ran into the forest as fast as she could, just trying to get away, unaware of Inuyasha's presence. She fell to the ground holding her stomach and throwing up into the nearby bushes. Inuyasha quickly arrived next to her and pulled her hair back. (AN: Hey it's the best thing a guy can do in this type of situation.)  
  
After her little episode, Kagome shakily stood up as she tried to get a hold of herself. Looking up, the first thing she saw was Inuyasha's amber eyes, boring a whole through her, in an act of confusion.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said still staring into his eyes. 'Oh no, I can't be! Oh, but I am, I know it! Crap, he knows it too, what will he say?' Kagome screamed to herself.  
  
Inuyasha continued to stare back at his beloved Kagome. 'What's going on with her, I've noticed something was different before, but now I know for sure.' In mid-thought the wind shifted, rustling the woodland leaves and lifting them into the air in a frenzy of brown and gold. This shifting wind also brought a new scent to Inuyasha's nose. It was the strong scent of.a pregnant woman? He sniffed the air more closely, trying to make sure he wasn't mistaken. Taking a second smell of the floating aroma, realization kicked in, and his eyes grew large in understanding. 'This strong scent is coming from Kagome!'  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked trying to bring comfort back into the situation, and trying to break the very uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Yeah, it just came on all of the sudden." Kagome said, still feeling sick, but not taking her eyes off his.  
  
"K.Kagome, you're pregnant." Inuyasha struggled to get out, afraid that she would be unhappy.  
  
"I know. Are you disappointed?" She asked finally looking away but only catching the ground with her wandering eyes. She was afraid of what he was going to say as much as he feared her.  
  
Inuyasha drew her up in his arms, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Never, this is one of the happiest days of my life!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Well, good enough, there you have it! I think it ended well. At least, unless y'all want me to continue. Well I had fun writing this and I guess you can look forward to anything else I have in the future. Please if you haven't at all throughout this story, just review right now, you know like a goodbye review. Tell me overall what you thought, flames are accepted, I'll take anything, I love all types of feedback! Thanks again to all of my avid readers, but more so to my reviewers, you really kept this story going. Well, see you when I see you! Kelly signing off.  
  
-Kelly 


	9. An Authors Note

~~An authors note~~  
  
Thankyouthankyouthankyou so much. I appreciate everything. You guys are so good to me (wipes tear)! Well thanks for all the reviews I am going to right a second part of this story and it will have to do with the events in the first (not just the baby.). I know you are all so excited. Well I've got to get writing. If you want me to inform you when I do write this (which will be in about 2-3 days, maybe less!) I can email you the address and tell you when I've done it, just put your email in a review and you got it! Thanks again, at this time I'd like to thank the following reviewers:  
  
Whoobonhooaglo  
  
Beatleschic  
  
Megu-chan  
  
inuyashas-gurl  
  
Yuribear  
  
Suzaku no Miko  
  
*Sexy Vixen*.   
  
SOS  
  
Higurashi Kagome  
  
choco-penguin  
  
simply-keri  
  
AoiTsuki  
  
saria64  
  
Cat Queen*  
  
Neatobeans  
  
Leonette  
  
Moonie Mage  
  
duatbunny690  
  
inu/kago  
  
Blue Dreamer  
  
Geisha  
  
Houtsuma-san  
  
Monkeygamegirl  
  
Madwren  
  
Sailor Saturn  
  
lindy*girl  
  
blah  
  
Clueless  
  
black leopard  
  
Ice Dagger  
  
Azurro Brass  
  
Saro  
  
Kaogme  
  
Meow the chibi neko  
  
anime-drawer  
  
ladyamaya  
  
Kayko and Amay  
  
Kurtis  
  
Jenny  
  
Ima Blabbermouth  
  
claudia67g  
  
a non a musse  
  
Cute But Psycho  
~~Whew, that's a good number of people (does dance), you guys make me so happy. I apologize if I've missed anyone. I tried my best. I was thinking of only doing signed reviews, but really I couldn't bring myself to do it. Well. I love you all, thanks again, and I'll be sure to email you if you want. Kelly signing off.  
  
-Kelly 


End file.
